creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG____NEWSECTIONLINK__ /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ If your page has been deleted, leave a message on this page with your reason as to why it should be undeleted. And please, please, PLEASE sign your posts, either with four tildes (~~~~) or the Signature button. The one: Part 1. First off, I would like to thank you for noticing that something was wrong with my pasta. However, I am new and would like to know what I did wrong. I tried not to copy anyone with my writing. If there is something you want me to change please tell me because I will change it, I just want to know what I did wrong so I don't do it again in the future. I was also planing on making this a series, if it is the title then I can change that. I noticed someone else had a story called "The One". So please just inform me if you can. Thank you have a good day. ~Mr River Sonic 3 - What Happened to Tails? I really don't understand why my post was deleted. I think it was rather well thought out and unique for the most part. I also think it was realistic enough to believe and has just the right level of eerieness that doesn't go over the top. I even included a picture to accompany it. I put a lot of effort into making this, so I'm curious to know what's apparently wrong with it. I understand the deletion of creepypastas that are too similar to another or are too trite, but yet I'm still seeing countless takes on the Tails Doll and other things that are done to death. It doesn't add up to why mine got the axe. --SubliminalOvercast (talk) 06:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Mutilated Martin Creepypasta: Mutilated Martin: Was my Pasta too cliche? If so, I've made quite a few improvements. Or, maybe, It was badly written? May I please have you either undelete it, or let me repost it on here? If not, can you possibly tell me what was wrong with it? I really actually liked this pasta, and thought it was well written, but then again, don't all people think their stories are well written? Anyways, will you please send me some feedback? For somereason my pasta was deleted. I dont know why, either because it sucked, or it didnt seem original, but i'd just like to have it back to share with some friends. ZuriathonZuriathon (talk) 04:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) NIGHT NIGHT was my first story and unfortunately I lost its backup file. I want to know why it was deleted. And I was also looking forward to showing it to my friends. Please tell me why it was deleted. Adamwalker (talk) 02:27, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but it was a Sonic.exe spinoff. It pretty much follows the exact same format as that pasta. - 15:15, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Another Life Sorry if I'm getting annoying ^^; I can understand why you deleted it the third time,I failed to capitalize the title correctly. However,the first two times it was capitalized as the quality standards state,I don't think it was a wall of text either time and I tried my best when it came to the grammar since English isn't my first language. I would love to know what I have to change for it to not get deleted. Julcek (talk) 06:07, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Home, Ellie. Honestly, I've worked hard on rewriting the story. It took hours, and I've shown it to others, and they found it worthy of this wiki. If not though, I'd be fine with posting it somewhere else. Just stating that effort and time was put into it, and I find it to be good enough for this site. Rose Hallows (talk) 16:40, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Rayman GBC GAME OVER Hai SKELLY. I know, I haven't been here for a while and I know things have been odd involving me and, well, DOING STUFF, but I would like to ask exactly why this was deleted? Because, it's not the problem that I want the story back (I saved a copy... On a computer that is broken... Hrrng...) but I didn't seem to find a reason as to why. It simply said it was deleted. Is it the title? Because it IS almost all caps... Anyways. I just want to know WHY first, then I'll see if I actually want it back on here. Thanks for bothering to read my shit (seeing as no one does XD). Your faithful... Umm... Acquaintance, The Choke I'm wondering why my pasta was deleted, I read the rules about it not getting deleted which were correct your story, learn how to tell a story and do you know how to write. I'm pretty sure I did all those in hoping that pasta wouldn't be deleted. I've always like Creepypastas, i read them all the time, I just thought it was time for me to make one of my own. Xxgrizzxx115 (talk) 01:46, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Xxgrizzxx115 Guys' Night Out My pasta "Guys' Night Out" was deleted, even though it met the quality standards. It was NSFW, but I marked it as such. Could you provide a reason as to why you deleted it, and whether I could put it back up? Dubiousdugong (talk) 18:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) : It violated Wikia's Terms of Use (this, specifically). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Update '''Update: '''I removed all sexual activity from the story. Is it acceptable to repost now? Dubiousdugong (talk) 21:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :# You have to show us a copy of the story. :# The story is just flat out bad, I'm sorry. Nothing creepy happens and it's borderline misogynistic. Removing the rape wouldn't change a thing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:17, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You Will Suffer (i can't get this to work :/ ) so my story was taken down... could it be put back up i thought it followed all the rules. Scoutpie (talk) 11:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Scoutpie : "Followed all the rules" does not make a good story. Your pasta was beneath our quality standards and will remain deleted. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) No Escape I don't see why my second version of the pasta was deleted. It wasn't a wall of text, it was original, not a spin-off. I don't see how new pastas have a chance. But could you tell me why mine was deleted please? I realize that there was one written in 2011, deleted by Cleric. I wrote the one that was uploaded on November 30th, 2013 IWillGertrudYourSoul (talk) 23:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) CORALINEMOVIE.ORIGINAL You probably remember me, but just never had time to check the updated version of CORALINEMOVIE.ORIGINAL. I'm guessing that my pasta either didn't meet up with your standards, or it was too cliche'. Either way I fixed mine and I would like to publish it. I'm sorry if this was the issue but I believe that I corrected it. Here is the updated version http://pastebin.com/nMxu4wi0 Can you please allow me to post my improved pasta? Blake2 (talk) 16:30, December 2, 2013 Return The Slab Hey, my first post "Return The Slab" got deleted. Was it because I had no comments on it, meaning that no one had seen it? Or was it because I had poor structure (which I will admit to), I'm new to editing things via wikia. I just would like to know and ask that it be undeleted please. (Shadowcrawler93 (talk) 11:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC)) A Nation's Life I'm not exactly sure why my pasta A Nation's Life was deleted. I worked pretty hard on it and tried my best to make it effective. It was supposed to be a type of psycological horror complete with it ending in a way to where you know it's an eternal loop story, something that personally terryfies me. I will admit that it's not one of the more scary stories, but it is still creepy, Right? If I could at least get the reason why it was deleted, I won't mind. But I'd really like it back up. Dark Brichan (talk) 21:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Dark Brichan The Basement Stairs & 5:42 Deletion Appeal The Basement Stairs and 5:42 I'm confused as to why my stories were deleted. I was blocked attempting to gain a badge by uselessly adding categories, and I was stupid for that, I know (I will not do it again, I'm actually embarrased I did those stupid things). But immediately following my blockage, both of my stories were deleted for "clean-up". I am unsure of what that means, and I would like to get help understanding why these two pages were deleted. On top of that, believe it or not, I didn't write the stories down in something else before writing them in Creepypasta (they aren't saved anywhere) because I was just sort of writing them on a whim and seeing what would come out. Therefore I have no extra copies of these stories anywhere (the deleted pages were all I had of them). Could you please undelete them if possible, or if you do not want them back up because you thought the quality of writing was bad, can I somehow get extra copies of the stories? If not they are truly lost forever. Whatever you can do would be helpful and greatly appreciated. Thanks! Ringman97 (talk) 01:17, December 4, 2013 (UTC)ringman97 (Griffin Olis) The Diary Pages I am wondering why it has been deleted? I did make like just a few spelling errors for fast typing. Is that the reason it got deleted? I spent like 1 hour thinking about how this pasta should flow like and 20 - 30 minutes typing it up. (I was thinking about if it would be okay if the pasta flowed that way.) If its not the spelling mistakes then, I have no clue why it got deleted. Please List: Icestar36 (talk)--TheEyeofDarkness (talk) 00:19, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Elaine I was wondering why my CreepyPAsta was deleted, I recreated mine with a different name because I felt that my previous CreepyPata name, The Queen of Darkness was dumb, so I wanted to stick with Elaine :) I put a lot detail into it proof readed it and i had comments saying it was good, Please reconsider, But the first time I posted my CreepyPasta it came out pretty jacked up so may I please make remake it or you undelete it :) (Elaine) Gasoline (a.k.a. GASOLINE) Why did 'Gasoline' got deleted? There were no misspells nor compromising images. I don't know why it got deleted. : ( We'll Have So Much Fun. I am wondering why it has been deleted? Honestly if you just answer and say it was horrible or its too cliche I'll be on my way. If there was another reason I would be happy to fix it. I worked hard on this and all I would like is the reason for its removal. Arcane-Emtae (talk) 21:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Arcane-Emtae Penny For The Guy I am not sure why my story was deleted 5 seconds after I put it up. As far as I can see, it violated no rules. I don't even care if you put it back up, But I need to know why it was deleted. PENNY FOR THE GUY (talk) 17:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC)PENNY FOR THE GUYPENNY FOR THE GUY (talk) 17:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Grindr can you please repost my grindr story? The only reason why i deleted the old one last year was because i didn't know how to edit it or make it better. so can you please put it back up? User:JoeWinko (a.k.a. "Joe the Creeper") (talk) 01:27, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Omen Hello Skelly, Justin here, you may know me as one of the VCROC members. May I ask why my pasta Omen was deleted. I don't think it was a blacklisted subject, was it due to poor grammar? or is it because we don't accept poetry pasta anymore? What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 19:25, December 21, 2013 (UTC) 95.txt This pasta was deleted by LOLSKELETONS on November 21st. I'm not exactly requesting that it be undeleted, I'm only wondering WHY it got deleted. The delete log only says "QS", which I assume is referring to Quality Standards. Was the pasta deleted because of the file extension title? Or was it because it just sucked? As far as I know there was nothing wrong with the grammar or spelling. Again, I'm not demanding that it be undeleted, just looking for answers. ElemCha0s (talk) 04:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) There And Gone Hello, I was wondering why my Creepypasta, There And Gone, was deleted. It said that it was because of quality standards, but I looked over the story many times before submitting it, and that can't be correct. My Pasta wasn't a wall of text, and it contained no gramatical or spelling errors. I am aware that there had been a Creepypasta with the same title in the past, but it was deleted due to not meeting quality standards, and I only found out about it after I published my Pasta. If this is the reason, I'd be fine with changing my title. If the reason for the deletion was the use of "What Does The Fox Say?" by Ylvis, I was not aware that Creepypastas based off of songs weren't allowed. I should let you know that this whole Pasta was a nightmare that I had. I was scared for a few days after it occured, but then I got over it and I now find it funny. If the reason it was deleted was because it was considered a Trollpasta, I really didn't write it with that in mind. ThePastaStalkers (talk) 14:07, December 22, 2013 (UTC)ThePastaStalkers THAT THING IS NOT YOUR PET Um hi, I would like to know what was wrong with my story, "THAT THING IS NOT YOUR PET" I tried not to do a cliche, and it seemed like it had proper grammar. May you please respond and tell me what I did wrong. (also if you won't republish it, can you at least let me copy and paste it, I don't own microsoft word) ATSStalker (talk) 16:38, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ATSStalker Abstract Edge Killer im not here to ask for my pasta to be re-submitted i just want an answer why was it deleted what was this spinoff crap? the content i created was original and all created by me i mentioned no creepypasta monsters it was my own story and the grammer and punctuation was spot on what was the problem? Father I am the writer of the Creepypasta "Father". I believe that my pasta should not have been deleted as it contained no grammatical errors, did not hold a giant "wall-o-text", and was not overly long. I have read your terms and rules regarding pastas and believe that my story did not violate any of these. I vigorously proof read the document and made sure that everything ran smoothly. It was only up on the site for a good hour before you deleted it, so it did not even have a chance. If you could please repost it, and if failing that, tell me what rules it violated, I would greatly appreciate it. --Shanato4 (talk) 01:22, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Shanato4 The Korean Comic I would like to ask why my creepypasta, The Korean Comic, was deleted. I put it up, and then it was deleted, and I guessed this was because I had not put the story in the User Submissions, and so fixed this and reuploaded it, however it was taken down again. Benredbomb75 (talk) 21:25, December 29, 2013 (UTC)Benredbomb75 Opal's Last Moments I know you get a lot of these. But why did you delete my story? I followed all the guidelines, my story had nothing cliche in it, and I liked it a lot. It had correct grammar and spelling, and had added it to some catigories. Thanks in advance, Jett Cyber (talk) 00:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC)